


Safe & Sound

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Touching, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, References to Drugs, Swearing, Touching, Worry, au Tyrell Wellick, drug addict!Elliot Alderson, two naked strangers, waking up in some random drug den
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot woke up in a random house and texted his friend.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a gif set of Tyrell Wellick in that AU version, and dude, I love him like that. I was weirdly attracted to him, and I was like, this is something I can work with if Elliot stayed the same.
> 
> So this, came of it, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Elliot woke up with a start. Gasping hard, his chest burned, and his stomach throbbed from a lack of food. He glanced around the room and found himself inside someone else’s house from the looks of it. He had been sleeping on the floor of a bedroom. He slowly got up, letting out a groan as he pushed against the mattress and stared at two naked bodies that were slightly covered by a thin blanket. They were tangled up together and were asleep.

He had no idea how he got there or where he was exactly. He fished for his phone inside his pocket and sighed in relief when he felt it. He took it out, and looked through his contacts until he found someone familiar. His contacts didn’t have names but symbols and emoji’s. He really didn’t know anyone so there were only four contacts.

There was a key symbol, and he texted the number. 

_ I don’t know where I am. — Elliot _

He slowly got up and looked for his sweater amongst the clothes that were lying on the floor. He tried remembering how he got there, and who he was with the other night. All he recalled was leaving his apartment, looking for morphine, and afterwards taking heroin.

Elliot scowled at the track mark before going still at the slightest groan coming from his left.

“You lost?” the man said, an arm draped over the naked body. His voice was heavy with sleep, but he was staring at Elliot from where he was knelt.

“Looking for my sweater,” Elliot said quietly.

The man squeezed his eyes shut before pointing toward a pile near a closet. “Figured you’d wake up during.”

Elliot wrinkled his nose and sifted through the clothes until he found his black sweater. “I was in here before?” 

“Yeah,” the man chuckled. “Took a shot, some alcohol, then you stumbled your way up here.” 

Elliot felt a little dirty as he pulled on his sweater and felt the vibrate in his pant pocket. He looked at the number and found a rather hasty message.

_ Look for an address. _

“Your old woman looking for you?” the man asked.

“Something like that,” Elliot said, waving halfheartedly at the man before leaving the room. The house was quiet than he thought it would be, and smelled stale. He glanced down the hallway at an open door, another one was closed, and another led to the bathroom. He found the staircase and quietly walked down them, but the creaks made him cringe as he made it to the main floor. There seemed to be people sleeping in the living room, while cigarette smoke was thick in the contained air. 

He opened the front door and slipped out. The sky had a warm summer air, the sky barely lit by the rising sun. It was beautiful, tranquil even. He walked down the steps and looked for an address until he found it. He texted the number to his friend and told him he’ll be walking down the street.

_ I’ll be right there. _

He was worked up way too much about this. It’s not like it was the first time this has happened. Elliot usually didn’t find himself walking into drug dens, but he did join a few parties as a teenager just to get drugs and alcohol, and sometimes to steal money from alcoholics who had no idea what was going on.

He was still a little sore from last night, unsure of what actually happened besides his paranoia getting the best of him. He had texted his friend about what was going on, but from his lack of messages, he might’ve texted someone else.

_ Go home, Elliot. _

His sister’s response to the barrage of messages he had accidentally given to her. He frowned at the lack of worry in her tone, and texted his friend again about what he remembered.

_ I told you to call me if this happens again. _

Last night wasn’t a great night. 

There was a flicker of a few memories about the people he had met. All of them too high off their drugs, some of them drunk. He had spent an hour trying to get rid of a woman who was touching his arm. And then a man who grasped him by accident. All of the subtle touches left an uncomfortable tingle and like an imprint, it had stayed until he rubbed his arm a few times.

He told his friend that he just wanted to go home.

_ I’m almost there. _

Elliot was a little relieved by the response. He rubbed his arm as if he could still feel their fingers on him, the rough grasp of their hands. The sweater was meant to protect him, so why did he take it off?

He was still worried about that detail, and he didn’t want to focus on it. He sniffled, his nose burned, his eyes hurt, they were dry, even his throat. He just wanted to go home to his bed, to Qwerty, Flipper, and his blankets.

_ Where are you? _

Elliot walked in the middle of the empty street and glanced around until he spotted someone by the corner street. He waved, placing his phone back into his pocket. His friend was sprinting towards him. He was a lot taller than Elliot with brown hair, blue eyes that were framed with thin glasses. Currently he was wearing a grey sweater, a plaid shirt, and blue jeans. Always so casual.

He was worried by the look plastered on his face, and as he got closer, Elliot relaxed until Tyrell embraced him. His body leaned against Elliot’s, fingers pressed to his back, and he let out a deep sigh.

“You should’ve told me.”

“I...didn’t know,” Elliot said, hesitantly hugging Tyrell back. The same feeling caressed his skin, but it was less uncomfortable. As Tyrell let him go, Elliot was troubled by the lack of warmth that surrounded him.

“Something could’ve happened to you,” Tyrell said. He wasn’t mad, he was simply worried, and that was usually how Tyrell was. He was always worried about something, and usually it pertained to Elliot’s wellbeing. Their friendship was strange, but Elliot tried not to question it too much. 

Elliot nodded slowly, “I’m fine.”

Tyrell sighed, scanning Elliot’s body. “You look...okay. Are you going to tell me about what happened...what are you doing?”

Elliot had taken Tyrell’s hand and placed it where the woman had touched him. “I don’t know. It feels better.” 

Tyrell frowned, leaning closer, and softly rubbing Elliot’s arm. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No,” Elliot said, pushing Tyrell’s hand away, “let’s go.”

“I’ll walk with you back to your apartment,” Tyrell said, and they headed off down the street. They didn’t exactly talk, and Tyrell didn’t push it. He was mostly interested in what Elliot was going to do for the rest of the day. All Elliot wanted to do was go to sleep in his bed without waking up to naked bodies.

“Come on,” Elliot told him when they reached his apartment, he didn’t even glance back to see if Tyrell would follow him, and he knew he did by the shadow, and his footsteps. He led him to his apartment door where he took out the keys and he unlocked it.

“Who were you with last night?” Tyrell asked, closing the door behind him.

“No one,” Elliot said, unsure if he was telling the truth. “I woke up in someone’s bedroom.”

“You did?” Tyrell said, taking off his shoes while Elliot unzipped his sweater.

“They were naked...I was on the floor.”

“Elliot,” Tyrell said, his voice strained, “you just said—”

“I know,” Elliot turned to him, dropping his sweater beside the bed, “I know...I don’t know what happened, I thought I was texting you last night, but it was actually Darlene.”

“Let me see your phone.”

Elliot gave it to him before plopping down on his bed where he rolled so he could get underneath the blankets. He watched Tyrell sift through the messages, and he seemed a little drained as he looked at Elliot once he was finished.

“You were using again.”

“I was not,” Elliot said, closing his eyes.  _ For fuck sakes. _

“Elliot,” Tyrell said softly, and Elliot liked the way he spoke his name. “What happened last night? What were you so scared of?”

“I don’t know,” Elliot said, opening his eyes, and spotting someone in the corner, they flickered beside Tyrell. “I was thinking too much, I thought someone was hacking my computer, and I—”

Tyrell placed Elliot’s phone down on the coffee table before kneeling down on the bed. “You were using, I can see the remains of your morphine on the table.”

Elliot frowned. “Fine, I ran out, I had to find more.”

“You had too?” Tyrell said, crawling toward him. 

“Yes,” Elliot said, watching Tyrell sit properly beside him, he didn’t move while Tyrell touched his arm where he had placed his hand before. It felt nice, the woman’s hand seemed to be fading.

“Someone didn’t follow your  _ no-touching  _ rule.”

“Like you’re doing right now.”

Tyrell smiled, then leaned down, their noses barely touching. “You never had that issue before.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to tell you.”

Tyrell slowly ran his fingers along Elliot’s arm until they passed over where the man had grasped him. Tyrell seemed to notice the subtle look on Elliot’s face, the discomfort from last night, and placed his hand there.

“Not just one, but two.”

“You should be fucking happy you’re my best friend.”

Tyrell smirked, rubbing his hand along Elliot’s arm, kneading the skin with his thumb. “How’s that? Are you okay?”

Elliot slowly closed his eyes. He was really tired. “Don’t go…”

“I won’t,” Tyrell said, releasing his hand and chuckled at Elliot’s groan as he pulled the blanket and got underneath. He took off his glasses and set them down beside the bed. “You better not go anywhere.”

“It was one fucking time,” Elliot said, leaning against Tyrell. “You’re going to have to let it go.”

“I’d rather not have that repeated.” Tyrell went back to caressing the skin, and Elliot let out a calming sigh. “Next time, tell me when something like that happens.”

Elliot breathed him in, sleep pulling him under, “I did tell you, I just texted the wrong person.”

He felt Tyrell kiss him on his forehead, “Make sure you’re texting the right person.”

“I’d rather wake up to you,” Elliot said, yawning softly, “then two naked bodies.”

Tyrell chuckled, and soon sleep had relaxed them, and they slept the day away together. And Elliot, thankfully, woke up to Tyrell in his bed, while Tyrell woke up to Elliot, safe and sound beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something else for these two. I just love the way Tyrell looks in the AU. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to write something soft for Elliot and Tyrell!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
